1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electric cable with shield connector having shield connectors attached on both ends to connect, for example, between two instruments.
2. Background Art
In a conventional electric cable with shield connector 101 shown in FIGS. 11 and 12, shielded connectors 110 and 120 are respectively attached on both ends of a flexible electric wire 130, and the shielded connectors 110 and 120, respectively, include terminals 116 and 126 connected to a conductor of the electric wire 130, insulation material housings 111 and 121 for holding the terminals 116 and 126, and shield shells 112 and 122 for covering an outer side of the housings 111 and 121. In addition, a braid 140 as a shield cover is provided to cover an outer side of the electric wire 130 exposed between the shielded connectors 110 and 120 on both ends thereof, and both ends of the braid 140 are respectively fixed on cylindrical portions of the shield shells 112 and 122 of the shield connectors 110 and 120 by caulking shield rings 150. The braid 140 is used to ensure some movability between the shield connectors 110 and 120 on both ends.
Examples of the electric cable with shielded connector of such a type are disclosed in PTL1 and PTL2.
Also, instead of covering the electric wire between two shield connectors with the braid, a configuration of covering the electric wire with a shield pipe is disclosed in PTL3.